


the first chapter (where you decide to stay)

by JoiningJoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Aang (Avatar), Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mind you Katara was really in love with Aang, Minor Sokka/Toph if you squint, Mutual Masturbation, No bashing of kataang in this house i really love them, Oral Sex, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Post-Canon, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex, she just doesn't know what to do now that he's gone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Zuko le sorride; sussulta, nel sentire la sua mano posarsi sulla sua – mai abituato alla gentilezza del tocco altrui, men che meno al calore della sua pelle.« È molto importante essere qui, per me. », gli sussurra. « Ti ringrazio. »Nei suoi occhi Zuko intravede la brama di avventura e ribellione della giovane ragazza che lo ha sfidato più volte, determinata a ritrovare se stessa tramite le origini del proprio popolo. « Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti. », mormora, impacciato. Prova un orribile senso di incompiutezza quando Katara si ritrae – freddo, all’improvviso: un freddo che ha provato raramente, in vita sua, fatto di colpa e rimorsi.Canon divergence; Aang muore, e Katara e Zuko si trovano soli con il peso della sua perdita ad avvilire il loro rapporto. Adult!Gaang, pre!Korra
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> _If I could grant you peace of mind, if you could let me inside your heart_   
>  _Oh, let me be a part of the narrative in the story they will write someday_   
>  _Let this moment be the first chapter where you decide to stay_   
>  _And I could be enough_

Non sono le trombe che suonano per annunciare l’ormeggio delle barche nel porto ad allertare Zuko, né il messaggero che bussa alla porta della sua camera privata per avvisarlo, ma un cambiamento nell’aria che percepisce non appena apre gli occhi – come si fosse fatta improvvisamente più pesante, nubi cariche di pioggia sul cielo della Nazione del Fuoco. Il povero malcapitato mandato a chiamarlo si fa da parte terrorizzato, nel vederlo aprire le porte della stanza con violenza, ma lui lo nota a malapena; si annota mentalmente di scusarsi per tanta irruenza non appena ne avrà l’occasione, lo supera senza degnarlo di più di un pensiero e corre per i corridoi del castello con i passi leggeri di un bambino, poco consoni ad un Signore del Fuoco e ancor meno ad un uomo della sua età e della sua stazza. Eppure sente le gambe leggere, i piedi che quasi non sfiorano terra: scende le scale che lo separano dal salone principale mancando più di un gradino e arriva nella sala del trono vivo per miracolo, il fiato corto per la corsa folle, il petto ancora nudo che si solleva irregolare alla ricerca del contegno sottratto.

La commissione della Tribù dell’Acqua è arrivata prima di lui; un manipolo di uomini stretti in vesti di ogni sfumatura di blu ed azzurro, tra cui Zuko cerca i due volti più familiari e amici che conosce. Sokka è il primo che individua, ed è il primo ad individuare lui: impossibile non notarlo, dato che supera in altezza anche i più forti dei suoi soldati. Con la stessa gioia infantile con cui Zuko è corso fuori dal letto Sokka marcia nella sua direzione, stringendolo in un abbraccio e in un conforto silenzioso non appena è abbastanza vicino da trascinarselo addosso. Non c’è posto per la vergogna, per i convenevoli o l’etichetta nella stretta che soffoca Zuko nel più piacevole dei modi, e nessuno osa disturbare quella modesta rimpatriata. Zuko si aggrappa alla schiena di Sokka e sfoga in un singolo sospiro quanto le parole non potrebbero mai rivelare; è doloroso scostarsi, ed è un conforto ritrovarsi guardandosi in volto.

« Sembra impossibile essere di nuovo qui. », mormora. Una mano preme sulla sua spalla. « Guardati. Ti trovo bene. » 

« Sopravvivo. », è la risposta che gli da, non senza nascondere l’inflessione colpevole che quella semplice parola richiede come pegno. Torna a guardare in direzione del gruppo di nuovi arrivati nell’avvertire un pizzicorio sulla pelle, un nuovo sguardo rivolto a lui.

Katara è ferma in mezzo al salone, a metà strada tra coloro che l’hanno accompagnata fino a lì e colui che attendeva di ritrovare. Con il fiato corto e le labbra strette in una morsa ansiosa e sottile si trattiene dal compiere i passi che li separano, spera che sia Zuko a farlo – e lui la accontenta, rispettando il suo contegno con un abbraccio molto più delicato, ma ugualmente intenso e sentito. Le mani di lei scivolano sotto le sue braccia e stringono la schiena, la guancia che preme contro il suo petto; Zuko affonda appena il viso nei suoi capelli, inebriato da un profumo la cui provenienza non gli è mai chiara, unico a Katara.

« Sono felice di rivederti. », sussurra, ed è vero: le circostanze potranno non essere tra le più felici – i giorni spensierati in cui potevano permettersi di dimenticare le loro responsabilità sono finiti da tempo – ma ciò non gli impedisce di godere della compagnia dei suoi vecchi amici. Katara annuisce piano, ancora stretta nel suo abbraccio.

« Anche a lui avrebbe fatto piacere. », mormora in un filo di voce – materializzandolo accanto a loro, forse involontariamente: il fantasma di Aang, la sua presenza mai sbiadita, mai pallida abbastanza da poter essere ignorata.

*

Il giorno in cui aveva ricevuto la notizia il mondo gli era crollato addosso, le fondamenta di tutto ciò in cui Zuko aveva creduto per anni scosse da un terremoto le cui vibrazioni non erano mai cessate veramente. _“ Aang __è morto_ _”_ : tre semplici parole ad indicare la fine di un’epoca per molti, e quella di una semplice vita per i pochi che lo avevano conosciuto veramente. Per i popoli delle quattro nazioni Aang era stato un simbolo di pace e ristrutturazione, ma per lui era stato molto di più: un amico.

La barca che li conduce a Jang Hui ciondola al ritmo delle onde placide del fiume, lo sciabordio di quest’ultime mai troppo forte. Gocce di acqua dolce bagnano le loro vesti e Zuko sorride nel vedere Katara sollevare le dita di una mano per condurle a sé ed unirle in un sottile anello d’acqua, solo per poi separarle nuovamente in forme precise.

« Come stanno i bambini? », le domanda. Si aspetta vi sia un momento di esitazione, di vedere un velo cupo posarsi sul suo viso, ma lei sorride amabilmente nella sua direzione.

« Bene. », risponde. L’acqua tra le sue dita scivola di nuovo verso il fiume, torna alla fonte. « Bumi ha energia in corpo per entrambi i suoi fratelli. Kya è molto matura, per la sua età. »

« Mi ricorda qualcuno. », commenta Sokka, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’orizzonte, l’ombra di un sorriso che coinvolge anche Zuko nella voce.

« Tenzin ha compiuto da poco cinque anni. », conclude lei. Si stira, raddrizzando la schiena composta, una mano che si posa sul parapetto della barca come per cercare un appoggio. Nel parlare fugge allo sguardo di Zuko, nonostante la voce non le si incrini nemmeno per un momento. « È lo specchio di suo padre. Sono contenta che Aang abbia potuto vedere le sue capacità manifestarsi prima di lasciarci. » 

Lo spettro siede con loro, inclina appena la barca sul suo lato. Il plurale sull’ultima parola ha varie sfumature, e Zuko le legge tutte nell’espressione rigida di Katara: indica la sua famiglia, indica il gruppo di presenti e, nella maniera che le è tanto tipica, rifiuta di farsi unica vittima di quel dolore. Due anni di solitudine non hanno reso i suoi lineamenti meno dolci e materni, solo più severi. Il sorriso le illumina il volto più raramente, ora – ma è sempre Katara, forte e severa con se stessa più che con gli altri. A più di vent’anni di distanza dal loro primo incontro Zuko sente ancora in lei la ragazzina che lo ha aiutato a trovare se stesso, spiritualmente sepolta assieme a suo marito.

È Sokka a distrarlo da quei pensieri, riconducendolo alla cupa realtà con poche, semplici parole. « Quando sono state viste l’ultima volta? ». Nel porre quella domanda si china verso di lui, verso la pergamena che Zuko stringe tra le dita nervose. Anche Katara porta la propria attenzione sulla mappa, quando Zuko la stende ed indica un punto al limitare del villaggio.

« Ho fatto verificare ai miei uomini. Una donna e una bambina sono arrivate nella periferia di Jang Hui, alla locanda dello Spirito Blu. Sono scomparse la mattina dopo, presumibilmente dirette a Nord-Est. », spiega, indicando con il dito la direzione intrapresa. Un’ombra cala sul suo volto. « La piccola è stata vista utilizzare il dominio dell’acqua mentre giocava con dei bambini del posto, poco prima di scomparire. »

« Che ragione avrebbero avuto di scappare? », mormora Sokka, appoggiando il mento sul pugno chiuso. « Questo è un luogo pacifico. »

Zuko arrotola la mappa su se stessa. « Può darsi che non lo sapessero, o che semplicemente non abbiano motivo di mostrare fiducia al prossimo. », ipotizza. Lo sguardo torna a Katara, l’espressione ora seria e pensierosa. « Non posso sperare di eliminare cento anni di persecuzione nel giro di una notte, e se questa donna ha passato gli ultimi anni della sua vita nascondendosi... »

Attende che Katara ricambi il suo sguardo, felice nel trovare in esso l’appoggio che teme sempre di perdere. « Le parlerò io. », conclude lei, annuendo. « È come hai scritto nella tua lettera: ha più senso mandare avanti me e Sokka che inviare un gruppo di soldati a cercarla, rischiando che faccia del male a se stessa e agli altri. Spero di riuscire a farle capire che non ha alcun motivo di avere paura. »

Zuko le sorride; sussulta, nel sentire la sua mano posarsi sulla sua – mai abituato alla gentilezza del tocco altrui, men che meno al calore della sua pelle.

« È molto importante essere qui, per me. », gli sussurra. « Ti ringrazio. »

Nei suoi occhi Zuko intravede la brama di avventura e ribellione della giovane ragazza che lo ha sfidato più volte, determinata a ritrovare se stessa tramite le origini del proprio popolo. « Sono io che dovrei ringraziarti. », mormora, impacciato. Prova un orribile senso di incompiutezza quando Katara si ritrae – freddo, all’improvviso: un freddo che ha provato raramente, in vita sua, fatto di colpa e rimorsi.

*

Cinque giorni dopo la mappa immacolata che Zuko ha portato con sé da palazzo è coperta di scritte nella grafia fine di Katara – innumerevoli appunti sulla strada da intraprendere, sulla descrizione fisica delle due ricercate e sui punti di territorio già setacciati da cima a fondo, ma non c’è traccia né della madre, né della figlia. Katara fissa il pezzo di carta come si stesse prendendo gioco di lei, ricercando con lo sguardo ogni insenatura della costa inesplorata, ogni possibile anfratto.

« Non possono essersi allontanate tanto. », borbotta, di tanto in tanto. Zuko ha perso il conto delle volte in cui glielo ha sentito dire; cerca il sostegno di Sokka, intento a cuocere su un fuoco da campo una zuppa dal profumo gradevole, e lo trova nel suo sguardo consapevole e rassegnato. Quando le parla lo fa col tono gentile di un fratello maggiore.

« Devi fermarti a mangiare, o non avrai nemmeno le forze di alzarti, domattina. », mormora. Lascia scivolare il mestolo nel tegame per dedicarsi a lei, avvicinandosi e passandole una mano tra i capelli; Katara non si pena neppure di ritrarsi da quel tocco. Assiste impassibile alle cure di Sokka mentre questi slega un nastro dal suo polso per raccoglierle i capelli « Hai una pessima cera. Metti via quella mappa. »

Quando finalmente solleva lo sguardo dalla pergamena al volto di suo fratello i suoi occhi hanno un che di maniacale; ricercano in lui il permesso di prendere una pausa da quella follia. « Ma io _devo_ trovarle, Sokka. », si lamenta, strascicando le parole; non protesta quando lui posa la mappa a terra e la aiuta ad alzarsi per raggiungere il bivacco, limitando ad esprimere il proprio disappunto con broncio ed occhi fissi al terreno.

Zuko assiste alla scena in silenzio, consapevole di non potere né volere interferire con un momento tanto intimo. Lo affascina terribilmente quel lato di Katara, vederla atteggiarsi come una normale sorella minore dovrebbe fare: è qualcosa che non conosce, né conoscerà mai. « In ogni caso è troppo tardi per preoccuparsene. Riprenderemo le ricerche domattina. Si ragiona meglio a pancia piena e dopo una buona notte di sonno, giusto? », le domanda, ora che è vicina a lui; lei annuisce, assente ma gentile abbastanza da degnarlo di una risposta. Accetta con altrettanta indifferenza il piatto che Sokka le mette a forza tra le mani, gli occhi ora fissi nelle fiamme che guizzano e non calano mai d’intensità, alimentate dal respiro di Zuko.

« Non riesco a smettere di pensare a mia madre. », ammette, infine. « A cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovata in una situazione del genere. »

Le implicazioni di uno scenario simile si materializzano sopra di loro come un’invisibile nube grigia, che rende improvvisamente più scura la piccola radura dove si sono accampati. Zuko quasi non sente Katara scusarsi, né Sokka rassicurarla che va tutto bene; è perso nell’idea, tormentato dal pensiero di una Katara tanto piccola che gli riesce difficile immaginarsela, intenta a fuggire da uno stuolo dei soldati di suo padre. Un tempo una fantasia simile lo avrebbe disgustato – ma ora che è padre sente l’ansia montargli in corpo molto più di prima. Non fatica a comprendere quali siano le paure di Katara, tormentata tanto da un passato evitato per semplice coincidenza tanto da un possibile scenario in cui è lei a dover fuggire coi suoi figli, reso impossibile unicamente dal suo impegno e quello di pochi altri.

Il resto della cena si svolge nel quasi totale silenzio, primo atto di un sonno che li trova ed avvolge quasi immediatamente dopo. Zuko sogna la voce di Sokka confortare Katara; all’alba, invece, sogna il richiamo di un falco messaggero. Apre gli occhi stanchi in tempo per vedere Sokka alzarsi da terra e raggiungere il volatile, un plico rosso legato alla sua zampa; poi li richiude, e quando li apre nuovamente il sole è più alto nel cielo e non c’è traccia di Sokka.

Katara, invece, è in piedi al limitare della radura. Zuko si alza in piedi tramortito dal risveglio improvviso, si ferma un passo dietro a lei.

« Un falco messaggero da parte di Toph. », spiega, senza che lui le abbia domandato nulla. « Non potevo costringere Sokka a rimanere. Non me lo perdonerei mai, se perdesse la nascita di sua figlia. »

Zuko annuisce anche se lei non può vederlo. Il suo profilo è netto contro lo sfondo chiaro del lago placido e del cielo grigio – le spalle alte e rigide, le dita che premono sulle braccia. È costretta nel proprio abbraccio, incapace di pretendere conforto dagli altri. I capelli sono di nuovo slegati, il nastro che glieli legava restituito al legittimo proprietario. Nell’osservare la sua figura marmorea Zuko solleva una mano lentamente, come farebbe con un animale braccato; ma poco prima che le sfiori la spalla lei si volta, ritraendosi a quel gesto e oltrepassandolo senza notarlo – o forse evitando intenzionalmente di notarlo. « Proseguiamo con le ricerche. », mormora, decisa.

Zuko fa in tempo ad intravedere gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, ma non ne fa menzione.

*

Tornare alla caotica umidità del villaggio di Jang Hui, dopo una settimana, lo rende nervoso ed irascibile – un sentimento che risuona fin troppo con lo stato d’animo di Katara, dalla partenza di Sokka persino più silenziosa e risoluta di prima. Zuko impiega uno sforzo notevole nel convincerla a tornare sui loro passi, ed uno persino superiore a rimanere.

« Ogni minuto che sprechiamo in questo posto la possibilità di ritrovare quella donna e sua figlia diventa sempre più labile. », gli dice. L’odore di pesce in quella parte del paese è insopportabile, ogni passo mosso su tavole di legno inchiodate a passerella instabile; Zuko si sforza di concentrarsi, di comprenderla. È un esercizio che non ha mai smesso di imparare.

« Ogni minuto che passiamo nelle foreste ci allontana dalla possibilità di restringere il campo di ricerca. », razionalizza. La luce cupa della locanda dello Spirito Blu disegna ombre scure nelle rughe del volto di Katara; l’idea di carezzarle una guancia e assottigliare quelle pieghe lo sfiora, ma la ragione lo ferma e costringe la sua mano sulla spalla di lei, la presa stretta. « Hanno soggiornato in questo stesso ostello prima di sparire. Possiamo fermarci e chiedere informazioni, riposarci per la notte, mangiare un pasto caldo. Sei stata tu ad insegnarmi quanto sbagliato sia gettarsi a capofitto nelle situazioni, Katara. »

Lei si impettisce, colpita sul vivo; osserva il sorriso gentile che Zuko le rivolge con il dubbio negli occhi. « Una notte. », concede, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. « Ripartiamo domattina all’alba. »

« Domani pomeriggio. », le risponde. Lei lo ha già superato, diretta verso la porta della locanda; il suono delle voci degli astanti divora la sua risposta, e lei non si degna di ripeterla. Scivolano fino al tavolo su cui la locandiera sguscia granchi tartarughe con un coltello, sorda al rumore generato dalla sua stessa clientela.

Zuko attira la sua attenzione con un colpo di tosse leggero; le spiega la loro situazione – il volto grigio di lei si illumina, nel comprendere chi ha di fronte, e a poco valgono i tentativi di Zuko di sedare il suo entusiasmo – e chiede di riservare loro due camere. Durante il breve scambio Katara osserva l’interno della locanda nervosa, come si aspettasse di vedere un volto familiare – tratti somatici riconducibili ad un membro delle Tribù dell’Acqua, forse – nella folla. Quasi si scansa quando Zuko torna a posare una mano sulla sua spalla.

« È tutto sistemato. », la rassicura. Cerca il coraggio, per un istante, poi lascia scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio, fino a stringerle gentilmente la mano. Lei non si ritrae: fissa quel tocco leggero senza lasciar trasparire una singola emozione. « Vieni, ceniamo. Siediti con me e parliamo di qualcosa che non riguarda questa assurda situazione. »

È esattamente ciò che fanno, dapprima con ritrosia e poi con sempre più scioltezza. È perlopiù Katara a parlare, una volta che ha la bocca piena di cibo – le buone maniere da signorina abbandonate da qualche parte assieme al titolo di madre, maestra, figura di riferimento – e poi di birra, che Zuko cerca di strapparle di mano ridendo. Parla di Bumi e Kya, di come Tenzin sia diverso dai suoi fratelli e di quanto questo la preoccupi; parla di Toph, di Sokka, domanda di Izumi, sorride quando Zuko le mostra una sua foto che porta sempre con sé. Non parla di Aang, ma la sua presenza è una virgola tra la fine di una frase e l’inizio della successiva, è ogni pausa troppo prolungata, ogni sguardo rivolto al cielo notturno fuori dalla finestra vicina. Le voci delle persone loro attorno si fanno sempre più fioche e rade; le loro non scendono quasi mai di volume.

« Parlami del Polo Sud. », biascica Zuko, ore dopo, la guancia premuta sul tavolo e ciocche di capelli disordinate sul volto nella maniera meno regale possibile. « Non lo vedo da più di dieci anni. L’alba in quel cielo… »

« È la stessa alba che trovi qui. », borbotta Katara. « Meno nascosta dai fumi delle fabbriche, forse. »

Lei si regge ancora in maniera dignitosa, il sorriso beffardo ed il volto poggiato sul palmo della mano; l’altra scivola verso il bicchere più vicino, l’indice che ne carezza il diametro lentamente, in maniera ipnotica. Zuko fatica a distogliere lo sguardo.

« Sappiamo entrambi che è una bugia. », le risponde, evitando di guardarla in volto. « Ma tanto lo rivedrò presto. »

Lei interrompe il movimento continuo a metà, bruscamente. « Cosa intendi? »

« Devo venire con te al Sud. », spiega lui, ignorando il buonsenso che gli impone di tacere. Si solleva appena. « Devo assicurarmi che tu stia bene. »

« Io sto bene, Zuko. »

« Anche questa è una bugia. »

Ogni segno di dolcezza ebbra scompare dal volto di Katara. « Che stai dicendo? Hai bevuto troppo. »

« Ho bevuto esattamente quanto te. E ti ho ascoltata tutta la sera, sentendoti parlare dei tuoi figli e delle tue preoccupazioni. », spiega lui, ogni parola difficile alla lingua pesante e annodata, ogni frase complessa da comporre. Finalmente ritrova la compostezza, sollevandosi seduto coi pugni chiusi sul tavolo. « Non solo: ti ho osservata nei giorni scorsi. Sei ossessionata dall’idea di trovare quella donna, Katara, come lo eri dall’idea di vendicare tua madre. »

Il silenzio lo spaventa più di qualsiasi risposta Katara potrebbe dargli, ma non gli impedisce di proseguire. « In ogni caso verrò con te. È quello che Aang avrebbe voluto. » 

Si rende conto di aver commesso un errore un istante troppo tardi. La voce di Katara è gelida, impostata; non lascia spazio per una risposta. « Tu non sai cosa avrebbe voluto Aang. », sibila. « E non sai cosa voglio io. » 

La sedia stride contro il pavimento in legno quando Katara si alza e si allontana, rapida a sparire alla vista di Zuko. Lo sguardo di lui vaga tra i bicchieri ed i piatti vuoti, instupidito; quando si alza per inseguirla lei è già sulle scale che portano al piano superiore.

« Katara, mi dispiace! », urla. Materialmente non vi sono che pochi metri di distacco, tra loro, ma raramente Zuko l’ha sentita tanta lontana; nel patetico tentativo di coprire quella distanza realizza cosa lo spinga a raggiungerla, ma nasconde quel pensiero in se stesso. Quando riesce a sfiorarle il braccio sono già al piano superiore e lei si ritrae, il muso duro e gli occhi pieni di rancore; l’immagine di lei bambina si sovrappone così forte alla sua persona adulta che Zuko si ritrae, intimorito.

« Ho detto cose che non penso. », sussurra. « Ti domando scusa. Sei… sei libera di decidere che fare della tua vita, e sei sempre stata in grado di prendere la decisione migliore per te. Non interferirò mai più. »

« Davvero pensi questo? »

Zuko alza il volto. Non trova lacrime né rabbia negli occhi di lei, ma qualcosa di molto più doloroso: serena rassegnazione. Si ripete: « Davvero pensi che io abbia sempre fatto la scelta giusta? »

La domanda gli appare tanto retorica da non necessitare di risposta, ma Zuko annuisce comunque. Il petto di lei si gonfia, come stesse trattenendo a fatica qualcosa di troppo grande e forte per poter essere contenuto.

« Credevo che la scelta giusta fosse quella che ti porta ad essere felice. L’ho sempre pensato. », prosegue lei, esalando quel dolore. « Ma se è davvero così allora perché non faccio altro che sentirmi triste, quando sei con me? »

Zuko trattiene il fiato. « Che intendi dire? »

Ma al posto di una risposta verbale ciò che lo colpisce sono le mani di Katara, ferme sulle sue spalle; lo spinge indietro, fino a che la sua schiena non preme contro la parete del corridoio, fino a che non sente le sue labbra premute contro le proprie. È un sospiro, la sua risposta – il nome di Katara distorto dalla dolcezza della sua bocca, il profumo che lo tormenta divenuto un incubo che lo soffoca. Il peccato ed il senso di colpa afferrano i suoi polsi e li rendono pesanti mentre solleva le mani e le affonda nei suoi capelli, preme sulla sua schiena per sentirla addosso a sé e sentire di non star sognando; quelle di lei invece si allontanano dalle sue spalle – è il suo intero corpo a tenerlo inchiodato a quel muro, ora – e scendono sul suo petto, dita pesanti di bramosia su tessuti leggeri che Zuko non vorrebbe star indossando, in quell’istante. Apre gli occhi perché desidera vederla, dare un volto a quel lato di Katara che non conosce e non ha ancora razionalizzato, e lei apre gli occhi poco dopo – sempre troppo attenta ad ogni cambiamento che la circonda, troppo sensibile. Gli occhi azzurri che lo fissano sono spaventati, unico specchio di quel sentimento in un volto ed in un corpo che tentano di negare la paura con ogni azione; sente le dita di lei sfiorare la sua guancia, la cicatrice – quasi con malinconia, con rimpianto.

« Zuko… », sospira; prima che possa dire altro, però, un suono proveniente dall’alto li costringe ad alzare lo sguardo verso il soffitto. Nell’ombra delle pochi luci fioche che illuminano il corridoio Zuko quasi fatica a tracciare il contorno della botola che sta sopra le loro teste; Katara è più veloce, e più reattiva: solleva le braccia avanti a sé e le dirige in alto, il flusso d’acqua della borraccia che porta abitualmente al fianco che segue i suoi movimenti e sradica il legno come niente fosse. Un urlo spaventato, poi un pianto: la responsabile di quel suono improvviso si affaccia alla buca generata dal dominio di Katara e guarda in basso, pallida in volto.

La sua pelle è della stessa sfumatura di quella di Katara, i suoi occhi della stessa sfumatura di azzurro. Stringe a sé il pupazzo di un orso bianco, rovinato dal tempo e dall’usura. L’acqua che Katara ha lanciato in alto ruota attorno a lei in un’immaginaria ampolla, il movimento lento e ipnotico – ma non è Katara ad utilizzare il dominio: è la bambina.

« L’abbiamo trovata. », dichiara. Ha il fiato corto e non guarda nella sua direzione neppure per errore, gli occhi fissi sull’espressione terrorizzata della bambina. Zuko sente ancora la prepotenza soffice delle sue labbra contro le proprie.


	2. II

La bambina si chiama Nutha. È spaesata e parla a malapena, ma non si trattiene dal sorridere quando a palazzo le vengono offerti un pasto caldo e un letto morbido in cui dormire. I proprietari della locanda si dichiarano sicuri di averla vista andar via in braccio alla madre, la mattina della scomparsa; Zuko deduce che non fosse altro che un tentativo di depistare possibili testimoni. 

Non troveranno la madre, quel tanto gli è chiaro. Faranno in modo che si sparga notizia che la bambina è stata trovata e sarà condotta al sicuro, al Polo Sud; se mai la donna dovesse tentare di riunirsi con la figlia, quella sarà la sua destinazione. L’espressione di Katara è amara, quando lo sguardo di Nutha – affascinata dall’idea di poter esercitare il proprio potere liberamente, di conoscere finalmente qualcuno con le sue stesse capacità – non si posa su di lei, quando la abbraccia e lei non può vedere la sua espressione. Il dubbio circa le intenzioni della madre della bambina l’ha divorata fin dall’inizio di quella ricerca e forse continuerà a tormentarla fino a che vivrà. 

Zuko sa che non ha mai amato le storie dal finale agrodolce; ed è per questo che la raggiunge nella sua stanza, la notte prima del suo ritorno al Polo Sud, nonostante non si siano scambiati che parole di cordialità e convenienza sin dal loro ritorno a palazzo.

Lei siede su una cislonga in terrazzo, oltre le tende sollevate dall’occasionale brezza, a tratti omessa al suo sguardo. Teme quasi di vederla svanire, fermo sulla porta, intento a pensare a quanto il rosso e l’oro della veste della nazione del fuoco facciano risaltare la sua carnagione scura; tutto sembra appartenerle ed essere stato costruito per lei, dal tessuto porpora che ricopre la sua poltrona al palazzo che la circonda – al cielo scuro che fa da mero sfondo alla sua figura. Posa il mento su un ginocchio, la gamba stretta vicina al corpo dalle braccia nude.

« Nutha non è con te. », osserva Zuko; lei scuote la testa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla linea di divisione tra mare e cielo, ormai quasi del tutto invisibile. Ha l’impressione che abbia passato molto tempo ad osservarlo.

« Ho chiesto che passasse la notte assieme agli uomini di Sokka e alle guaritrici del Polo Nord. », spiega. « Vorrei controllassero le sue condizioni e vorrei si abituasse all’idea di essere circondata dalla sua gente. Ha vissuto troppo a lungo nascosta, e troppo a lungo in un luogo a cui non appartiene. »

Zuko indica lo spazio vuoto nella seduta con un cenno della testa e lei annuisce, stringendosi ulteriormente perché lui possa sedersi. Per qualche istante l’unico suono è il fischio del vento che gioca coi capelli lunghi di Katara ed i suoi, scompigliandoli a suo piacimento. 

« Pensavo che la tua visione del mondo fosse un po’ più... universale. », mormora. Unisce le mani avanti a sé, stringendo le dita, come per legarsi a sé e trattenersi dal donarsi a lei come vorrebbe. « Che credessi in un mondo senza luoghi a cui appartenere. Un mondo in cui figli del fuoco, della terra, dell’acqua e dell’aria potessero convivere in pace. Non era questo che desiderava Aang? »

Katara risponde col silenzio. Non vi è astio nella sua risposta, solo una dura consapevolezza di non sapere – di non aver mai compreso davvero le intenzioni di qualcuno che ha amato. È un sentimento che condividono: anche Zuko può dire di aver voluto bene ad Aang; anche Zuko può dire di non averlo mai capito fino in fondo.

« Io devo tornare dalla mia famiglia. », proclama lei – in un filo di voce, sperando, forse, che non la senta. Zuko chiude gli occhi ed inala, accetta che niente che dirà potrà convincerla del contrario. È caparbia, ed è bella, ed è responsabile – ed è tutto ciò che ama di lei e che non cambierebbe. Sente il tessuto leggero scivolare sulla sua pelle mentre si solleva in piedi in un movimento fluido e senza aprire gli occhi la cerca, sfiora la sua mano. Lei si ferma, gli concede quella possibilità.

« Risponderesti alla domanda di un amico? », le chiede. Apre gli occhi e lei è lì, bella com’è sempre stata, radiosa pur con quel sorriso contenuto a rattristare la sua espressione.

« Ma certo. », gli concede. Zuko deglutisce.

« Lui non ti ha resa felice? »

È il suo turno di inalare, di sforzarsi di portare a galla quella risposta difficile, spogliandola di ciò che sarebbe corretto dire e di ciò che, al contrario, direbbe per pura rabbia. « Mi ha resa molto felice. », lo rassicura, infine. « Mi ha resa la persona più felice del mondo. Non ogni giorno della mia vita, non in ogni momento. Ma è stato un buon marito ed un caro amico ogni volta che gli è stato concesso di comportarsi come tale. »

Zuko non ha ancora lasciato andare la sua mano; cerca anche l’altra, e lei gliela concede, il sorriso che si fa più ampio. « Cosa ti fa pensare di non meritare di sentirti così per il resto dei tuoi giorni? », le sussurra. L’espressione di lei non esprime che gioia, ma i suoi occhi sono umidi di lacrime. Il petto le sussulta per un pianto che non ha altro modo di sfogare e quando Zuko la stringe, posando la testa contro la sua pancia, lei lo preme contro sé nel più caldo ed intimo degli abbracci.

« Ti è concesso di essere felice. », sussurra. La sua voce è calda contro il tessuto leggero, contro la presenza certa e proibita della sua pelle tanto vicina quanto irraggiungibile. « Nessuno lo merita più di te. »

Katara non risponde; lascia scivolare le dita nei suoi capelli neri e li pettina, riordinando ciò che il vento ha disfato, disegnando il suo aspetto come preferisce. Quando una mano si stringe attorno al diadema dorato che adorna i suoi capelli e lo lascia scivolare di lato Zuko non protesta, felice di liberarsi di quel peso e che sia lei a farlo; il suono metallico dell’antico artefatto che cade a terra è esilarante, nel senso più puro del termine. Non lo degna di un’occhiata, il suo sguardo legato al volto ed al corpo di Katara – alle braccia nude, all’abbraccio che scioglie solamente per sollevare le maniche della veste e allontanarle da sé, rivelando lentamente il seno tondo e perfetto ed il corpo tonico, l’abito che scivola giù dai fianchi e si raccoglie alle sue caviglie con la leggerezza di una foglia autunnale.

Non è il vento, il responsabile del brivido che le attraversa il corpo, ma lo sguardo di Zuko – sgranato ed incredulo, intento a memorizzare ogni dettaglio della forma morbida ed elegante del suo corpo. E davvero pensa che l’acqua e gli spiriti di quell’elemento non avrebbero mai potuto scegliere una donna più bella in cui prendere dimora e a cui donare le proprie capacità, fiera e splendida anche nuda, esposta al vento e ad uno sguardo nuovo, vergine. Le riprende le mani perché il calore del suo corpo la conforti, perché lo aiuti ad alzarsi – senza mai dare l’impressione di volerla sovrastare, o intimorire. In silenzio, senza che mai il suo sguardo vacilli – fisso in quello di lei – slaccia la cintura che tiene stretta la sua veste notturna e se ne libera, un po’ più impacciato di lei, meno elegante nel sollevare le gambe e scalciare via l’abito raccolto ai suoi piedi. Lei sorride, rivede in lui il ragazzo di molto tempo prima; posa la fronte sul suo petto, in corrispondenza della cicatrice inflitta da sua sorella, e vi preme contro con forza, intensamente, mentre le mani tornano a cercarsi. 

Ora Zuko bacia il dorso della sua mano; ora si china a raccogliere nel proprio palmo la forma di un suo seno, si china a prenderla tra le proprie labbra – strappandole un sospiro contenuto, dita che si stringono attorno alla sua spalla nuda. Lei scuote appena la testa quando lui si china ulteriormente, riducendosi in ginocchio – lo guarda e sentimenti contrastanti attraversano il suo volto, desiderio e timore in conflitto sopra tutti gli altri. Zuko posa le mani sui suoi fianchi e le sorride, mai più felice di non essere un re, mai più felice di poter servire. Bacia il suo sesso con labbra leggere, massaggiando le cosce quando lei si fa rigida, aiutandola ad aprirsi; più e più volte, con tutta la pazienza di cui l’età gli ha fatto dono, attende di sentirla disposta e convinta, attende che sia lei a spingersi oltre – e solo allora dipana appena il suo monte di venere e vi affonda contro il volto, aprendo la bocca per leccare l’intimità umida di Katara. Lei si sforza di rimanere in piedi, di non contrarsi; l’armonia melodiosa della sua voce mentre geme contrasta con la foga folle con cui si stringe a lui, con cui tira i suoi capelli neri e governa i suoi movimenti, indicandogli senza alcun timore quando e dove andare perché il piacere diventi quasi difficile da sopportare. Zuko annaspa quando lei lo allontana, il timore che possa aver sbagliato o essersi spinto oltre una qualsiasi soglia che gli brucia nel petto – ma Katara si inginocchia di fronte a lui, stringe il volto tra le sue mani e lo bacia fino a togliergli il fiato. Non riesce a pronunciare una singola parola, dopo, le iridi che tremano per la rapidità con cui ciò che prova la reclama, ondate di euforia e amore troppo grande per poter essere espresso a gesti. Una mano si stringe sul suo polso, lo aiuta ad alzarsi – lo dirige a sé, con sé, oltre le tende che cercano di trattenere il loro passaggio e verso l’ampio letto della stanza che le è stata riservata. Zuko ricorda bene le sue istruzioni, nel pianificare il suo soggiorno: per Katara aveva richiesto i cuscini più soffici, le lenzuola più morbide, e la stanza con la più bella vista sull’oceano che il palazzo ha da offrire. In quell’istante, però, pensa che non vi sia niente di più bello di lei – che splenderebbe di luce propria anche se fossero circondati dalla miseria, dal nulla. 

Lo conduce in quel letto con l’energia tranquilla ed ipnotica di uno spirito che conduce la propria preda alla morte, e Zuko non è certo che non sia esattamente quello che gli sta accadendo quando lei si sdraia, senza lasciarlo andare, conducendolo sopra di sé. L’unica sicurezza che vi sia un qualcosa di umano in lei è il suo sguardo, sempre velato di paura e timore, sempre in conflitto con la decisione presa dal suo corpo – che è morbido, contro il suo, ancora fresco a causa della brezza esterna. Zuko lascia scivolare una mano tra le sue cosce e la tocca e carezza senza fretta, scoprendola, comprendendo cosa le piaccia ogni istante un po’ di più. I capelli sciolti sono onde mosse premute contro il cuscino, e le ciocche che sfuggono le decorano le spalle come piccole onde; Zuko le scosta e bacia le sue clavicole, la pelle tesa del suo collo, interrompendosi solo quando la mano di lei scende verso il suo bacino e lo tocca per la prima volta. Firmano così quella promessa intima, con i gemiti caldi che si infrangono gli uni contro gli altri, le labbra che si sfiorano e non si raggiungono mai – baciarsi significherebbe porre fine a quella magia di posizioni in cui si sono incastrati, in cui procurarsi piacere reciproco è un istinto a cui non possono venir meno. Ci vuole tutto l’autocontrollo che possiedono per sciogliere quella matassa perfetta e ricucirsi, tentarsi nuovamente; Zuko si solleva in ginocchio ed osserva mentre lei gli si apre, adulta e composta ma mai timida. Le sue dita sono umide del suo umore e lui se le porta alle labbra per sentirla sulla sua lingua, già nostalgico del suo sapore, dell’inebriante sensazione di dominio e sottomissione.

« Puoi farlo ancora. », sussurra lei. Zuko sussulta, nel sentire quanto la sua voce sia innaturalmente rauca, provata dai gemiti. La guarda in volto ed attende che la sua espressione si faccia più sicura. « Fallo ancora. »

Afferra le sue cosce ed affonda nuovamente il viso in lei – riuscendo ad andare più a fondo, questa volta, per merito della posizione in cui Katara si trova. Lei non si contiene più come prima: inarca la schiena ed afferra le lenzuola, tirandole, si solleva sui gomiti per tenerlo stretto contro di sé e stringe la sua testa tra le cosce quando l’orgasmo si avvicina, costringendolo ad accogliere l’ondata di piacere nella sua bocca. Poi diventa più dolce; lo lascia riposare con la testa contro il suo ventre, lascia che lui riprenda fiato e lo abbraccia.

« Vieni qui. », mormora, la sua testa tra le mani. Zuko scivola contro di lei e lei trema, quando lo sente contro di sé – quando i loro corpi si allineano in quella maniera un po’ troppo perfetta per essere casuale. Lo bacia come avesse bisogno di lui e Zuko indulge in quella fantasia, ignorando il dolore e la paura che pungolano il suo cuore e minacciano di farlo esplodere da un momento all’altro. Quando lei allarga le gambe un altro po’ e se lo stringe addosso lui non ha bisogno di ulteriori segnali: si sistema e scivola in lei in un movimento lento ma continuo, i loro volti che tremano, si cercano e sfiorano nell’accettare in silenzio la presenza assoluta dell’altro in sé, attorno a sé. Lui crolla nel momento in cui le è dentro, si abbandona sul suo corpo – la testa poggiata contro la sua spalla, confortato dalle sue mani che carezzano i suoi capelli e la sua schiena. Solo dopo qualche minuto prende a muoversi, di nuovo senza fretta, con l’intento di prolungare quel momento il più possibile ed il terrore che lei possa odiarlo, una volta terminato; si gira a baciarle una guancia ed una risata casca dalle sue labbra e scivola lungo il suo collo, un percorso che Zuko segue con la propria bocca, tracciandolo con baci delicati. La mano torna a coprire il seno, a tirare i capezzoli dolci – e Katara, spettatrice attiva e partecipe, lo provoca a dare di più: morde il lobo del suo orecchio e sussurra il suo nome assieme a parole così dissacranti che Zuko arrossisce, incapace di concepire che lei le conosca, men che meno che sappia utilizzarle. Stringe i suoi capelli con forza, inducendolo ad aumentare il ritmo delle sue spinte, e quando viene nuovamente la sua bocca è aperta e la sua voce acuta, i gemiti così prolungati da essere quasi indecenti. È un dolce momento di sensualità che si esaurisce con una risata, con una carezza in volto e nuovi mormorii, più tenui nella forma e nel contenuto.

« Sei così bello... », gli sussurra, le nocche che scivolano su un suo zigomo. Zuko le passa una mano sotto la schiena, la solleva – mettendosi egli stesso seduto, trascinandosela addosso. Lei si riaggiusta, si stringe a lui, che bacia il suo seno e spinge dentro di lei con un ritmo sempre meno regolare, sempre più disperato.

« Sei la donna più bella che abbia mai visto. », sussurra, balbettando quasi ogni sillaba. « La più bella che sia mai esistita. Io… »

Lo zittisce un indice sulle labbra, dolce – poi un bacio, la visione fugace di occhi azzurri che lo implorano di non dire una parola di più. Zuko viene così, ad occhi chiusi – la bocca ed il corpo di Katara venuti ad ottenere ciò che le appartiene, che le è sempre appartenuto.

*

« Rimani con me. »

L’alba fatica a sorgere, come se il sole stesso avesse deciso di donar loro qualche istante in più – ma quando finalmente giunge li coglie in quello stato che non è sonno e non è veglia, ma entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Hanno provato a rimanere abbracciati, ma lui si è fatto appena più distante – non perché abbia timore, ma perché ha bisogno di guardarla.

Katara non risponde. Carezza la cicatrice sul suo volto, come ha fatto già molte volte, in quelle ore. « Non mi hai mai più chiesto di provare a curarla. », sussurra. Zuko cerca le sue dita e le intreccia alle proprie, allontanandola da quel pensiero. « Rimani con me. », ripete; ogni volta la sua voce si fa un po’ più disperata, ma l’espressione di Katara non cambia mai: senza pronunciare una parola gli parla di Aang, del suo popolo, dei suoi figli; tenta di immaginarsi regina di un mondo che non è il suo, accanto a Zuko, ma non ci riesce. 

Le loro gambe si cercano, si carezzano – corpi attratti come magneti, come due metà che si incastrano _in maniera un po_ _’_ _troppo perfetta per essere casuale_. Rimangono ancorate laddove il resto di loro già inizia quel lento ed inesorabile processo di separazione a cui si sono volontariamente costretti per anni.

« Non so quando ti rivedrò. », e questa volta la voce di Zuko è vicina al pianto. « Ti prego. Rimani con me. »

Sa che è troppo responsabile per dargli ascolto. È ciò che ama di lei, e non vorrebbe che fosse altrimenti; ma si concede di immaginare lo scenario egoista in cui lei gli dice di sì senza alcun timore. 

« Quello che hai detto prima... »

« Che sei la donna più bella che sia mai esistita? »

« ... _prima_. », ripete lei; le guance le si tingono di rosso. « Hai detto “ti è concesso di essere felice”. »

Zuko annuisce, confermando. Lei stringe sulla sua mano, non lo lascia andare.

« Pensi che sarei felice, con te? », sussurra. 

Il primo, timido raggio di luce illumina la stanza; il destino vuole che scivoli anche sul corpo di Katara, disegnando una linea perfetta all’altezza dei suoi fianchi. Gli occhi riflettono il cielo chiaro e sono così vicini che Zuko può memorizzarne ogni singolo dettaglio, ogni sfumatura.

Una sola notte di egoismo, pensa, ancora una volta; ma se avesse abbastanza potere da far sì che l’alba non arrivi mai, che Katara non debba abbandonare quel letto e quella stanza, allora si concederebbe di essere l’uomo più egoista del mondo per un altro po’.

« Se me lo permetterai. », mormora, portando le loro mani congiunte verso le labbra. « Passerò ogni giorno che mi rimane a mostrarti la risposta. Ogni volta che mi sarà concesso di farlo. »

Katara sorride. È l’alba più bella che Zuko abbia mai visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con la seconda parte della commissione scritta per Andrea, che ringrazio di nuovo (ha disegnato una splendida fanart basata sulla prima parte, [eccola qui](https://twitter.com/Kumiho_5/status/1290617080837005312)!)
> 
> Vi ringrazio per l’attenzione, alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice

**Author's Note:**

> Prima parte di una commissione Zutara. Ulteriori info nella mia pagina autore!


End file.
